Por reirse muuucho
by Suika-Chan
Summary: Sunao y Sora viven una experiencia muy vergonzosa por culpa de una ardilla.


La li ho! ESTE ES UN FIC MUUUY GRACIOSO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

**Capítulo úniko: Accidentes**

Había una vez, unos chicos muy bonitos con cara de maní que paseaban de la mano muy felices por el bosque (música de Happy Tree Friends) hasta que de la nada, detrás de un árbol salió (ta ta ta taaaan (5ta sinfonía de beethoven)) una ardilla. Sora se asustó, Sunao también y sin mencionar que Matsuri ya había empezado la huída. Y saben por qué? Porque la ardilla les había dicho Hola.

La ardilla muy arrepentida, cogió un hacha, y estornudó, y los tres chicos que ya habían desaparecido, regresaron a la velocidad de la luz para decirle: Salud! y la ardilla les respondió diciendo: VeeEeEeEeELAAaAaS. Sin mencionar que puso cara de velas.

Después los demás dijeron CHAaAaAaAaRLES.

Sunao, muy molesto por esta estupidez cogió a Sora y lo zarandeó. Matsuri muy conmovido cogió su cámara fotográfica y tomo 5 fotos (usando rollo Kodak Ultra) (Por eso nunk se le akba) (Y CON PILAS DURACELL) La ardilla, a la cual muy poca importancia le mostraron cogió su hacha y la lanzó hacia Sora.

Sora gritó como las chikillas colegialas (pre-kinder) (músik de fondo Na na na na Chikilla t kiero) (algo asip) y se agachó; por lo tanto el hacha pasó por su cabeza, y lo dejo con hueco calvo en medio de sus cabellos azulados.

Sunao se enpezó a carcajear, y se tiró al piso. Y le ocurrió un pekeño accidente por reírse tanto. (eso solo les sucede a los pequeños) después, cogió una hojita y trató de hacerse el loco.

Matsuri, le dijo q se levantara, ya que la ardilla estaba lok, y estaba apunto de tirar otra hacha.

Pero Sunao, se puso más rojo que cuando veía a Sora sin pantalones. Y matsuri se dio cuenta de que se estaba cubriendo con una hojita una zona que mucho le gustaba.

SÁCATE LA HOJA Y VÁMONOS!- Gritó.

Sora se levantó aún medio estúpido (aunke siempre lo esté) y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba cabello en medio de la cabeza.

Sunao, más rojo q nunca, se tuvo que levantar; ya que si no lo hubiera hecho, ahorita él sería otro calvo. Y sin querer soltó la miserable hojita; dejando al descubierto un tremendo mojón en sus pantalones amarillo patito.

Sora vio, y ahora era él kien se mataba de la risa. Pero ocurrió un pekeño desastre. Sus pantalones azules claros, se tornaron azules oscuros, y sin mencionar que había un pekeño charco debajo de él.

Sora, más rojo que Sunao (Rojo pasión)se tiró al piso, y se olvidó de que allí estaba el charco y ahora tenía mojado; digamos… más… Todo… y se sentía mojadito.

Matsuri, después de ver esto, cogió su cámara y empezó a tomar muuuuuchas fotos. De ambos.

La ardilla, otra vez, se sentía sin atención. Por lo tanto, cogió de por allí un celular nokia; y se puso a escuchar la canción Happy-go, y de la nada sakó un vestidito y unos zapatos de madera y se puso a bailar al compás de la músk, Matsuri, sunao y Sora, también se contagiaron con la músik y se olvidaron de que estaban empapados y se pusieron a bailar igual que la ardilla.

Al poco rato se podía observar a Sunao y Sora dando vueltitas de la mano, y a Matsuri con la ardilla haciendo lo mismo.

Apenas terminó la canción. Se kedaron muy cansados. Y todos se acordaron de su empapadés y antes de matarse de la risa nuevamente, de entre por los arbustos salió Nanami de la manito con Shinchirou. Y se empezó a reír tiernamente de lo que estaba mirando. Todos se pusieron rojos otra vez, y Matsuri aprovechó en tomar más fotos.

Nanami, consolado por ciertos incontinentes, les donó ropa, kedándose semi-desnudo, y Shinchirou, no pudiendo dejarlo así al frente de todos, le dio su sako, y lo abrazó, y le dijo.

Así me gustas más- Nanami se sonrojó, y depositó un besito en su bokita.

Todos, muy avergonzados, por ver esa escena, y por que los vieran en su escena, solo prefirieron irse lo más rápido posible hasta el bus, donde estaban tooooooodos.

Se sentaron, y jamás pensaron, en que Nanami fuera capás de contar eso, asi que le rogaron que no dijera nada.

Por favor, Nanami no digas nada- Rogó Sunao.

Si, por favor- Siguió Sora.

Y tú matsuri, no reveles eso- Dijo Sunao señalando su cámara.

Está bien, no diré que tuvieron un pequeño accidente en el bosque- Dijo en voz alta. Por lo tanto, todos escucharon.

Q sucedió?- Preguntaron los más chikitos.

NOS CAIMOS AL RIO RIMAC! – Dijeron al unísono sora y sunao.

Los que ya sabían solo se rieron en voz baja, y los demás muy tarados, no les kedó otra que creerles.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado, aunke no se si dieron cuenta de que en una parte mezclé papas con camotes XDDD

Byeeeees!


End file.
